This invention refers to the drilling and setting of dowels to be inserted into boreholes of wooden halving joint components or similar lattice frame portions for windows, doors, etc., to multiple drilling and dowelling devices, and to means for automatically preparing boreholes within such frame portions.
Halving joints of lattice frame windows are joined with the frame portions by means of wooden dowels. Up to now, this has been effected by drilling boreholes into the halving joints and into the associated positions of the frame portions, applying glue onto the inner surfaces of the boreholes, manually and individually inserting said dowels into the boreholes, and bonding said dowels within said boreholes. This requires a considerable expenditure of work and time, and it does not allow one to integrate the dowelling operation into the production of lattice frame windows on a production line.
In the field of making furniture it is known to drill boreholes for dowels in connecting portions automatically, to inject glue into the boreholes and to insert dowels therein; the connecting portions are fastened with plates or the like, whereby one unit each of a dowel device includes one driller, one glue spraying means and one associated dowel setting means. If several dowels parallel to each other are required, individual devices will be arranged side by side, the minimum distance of two adjacent devices being determined by the structural dimensions of the individual devices so that a predetermined minimum distance will be necessary. So far as it concerns halving joints for lattice frame windows with substantially T-like cross section, and with a rather small distance between two adjacent dowels, individual devices cannot be added one adjacent to the other, because the minimum distance of the boreholes of the two individual devices is substantially wider than the distance between two adjacent boreholes of one halving joint.
It is also known in the field of making lattice frame windows to drill one borehole per face of the halving joint and to set the corresponding dowel mechanically. However, this method cannot be used for simultaneously drilling, glueing and dowelling several dowels.
It is an object of this invention in combination with automatically drilling multiple dowel boreholes into halving joints and the associated frame portions of lattice frame windows to drill several boreholes of one joint simultaneously, to apply glue into all boreholes of one joint automatically and simultaneously, and immediately subsequent thereto to insert all dowels required for this joint simultaneously and automatically.
Furthermore, it is an object of this invention, to dispose dowels or similar cylindrical connecting elements, to insert them into frame portions to be connected to each other or in general to position them so that they can be inserted into workpieces in an exact position, to store the dowels within magazines temporarily and to fill said magazines with dowels in a reliable and economical manner.